Mai and Zuko: Bits and pieces
by black rose97
Summary: Just a little Maiko random drabbles before Maiko week. Review if you like or hate!


**Hey! This is my first avatar fic, a Mai X Zuko of course! They are da best! I was originally going to save this for Maiko week next monday but I couldn't wait. If everyone likes I'll post a real story up here! Plz enjoy my drabbles.**

_**Food**_

Mai looked around somewhat amazed. The walls of the royal dining room were stocked with all her favorite foods. Fire cracker, spicy and and hot, sizzled in large bowls. Cake taller then her were embodied with strawberries, her favorite fruit, it's icing a thick sun set red. Fruit tarts big as dragon-cats oozed different fillings. Kiwi and strawberry champagne bubbled from their glasses.

The usually stoic eyes' filled with joy as they looked over all the delicious food she was offered. Her boyfriend stood proudly at her side.

"You don't think you went over board?" she asked him, taking a wipe of the frosting on her finger and placing it on her tongue like a small, untrained child.

"It's your birthday, there's no such thing as over board" Zuko informed her, as the both began to shared the food.

_**I hate you**_

Mai hated a lot of things for a lot of reasons. She hated her mother for controlling her like she was a doll. Her father because she was more of a political pun then a daughter to him.

She loathe Azula because she was a ruthless leader Mai had no choice but to obey. She hated the way Ty Lee could smile about absolutely nothing.

She hated sun sets and sandy beaches, too much noise, formal parties, teenage parties, and gossip. She could pretty much find at least one thing she hated about everything.

"I hate you." she spatted before turning and walking away from the crown prince, Zuko. Right now, she hated herself for saying that.

_**Please**_

He was on his back, hands tied above his head to their golden head post. Sweat ran down his face, his heart slammed into his chest. He locked eyes with the girl on top of him. She smiled mischievously.

She trailed kisses up his jaw to his nose. Her lips pressed against his scar and his forehead. She refused to kiss him were it counted.

"Mai..." he whined. She was dong it on purpose. She pushed her hip into his harder, making him squirm. He could have burn the ropes to a crisps and taken her but that would ruin the game.

"Yes Zuko?" Her breath was on his lips, his tongue dying to taste it. More sweat poured from his skin. His lover ran a delicate finger down his bare chest, tracing his muscles as she went.

"Stop." He command, his body couldn't take anymore bittersweet torture. The fire lord wanted nothing more then to remove his bindings and ravish Mai's goddess like body. Zuko couldn't allow the knife thrower to be in control if she was going to tease him like this.

"Say the magic word..." she drawled, nipping his ear. Her knife in her other hand was waiting to cut her husband free and give him what he so desperately wanted.

"Stop...please."

_**Boredom**_

__Zuko and Mai watched their friends. Ty Lee and Aang chased one another around. Both fluidly ran through the air like wind, climbing up straight walls and circling beams on the roof of the castle near by. Momo flew around them softly screeching.

Toph sat on the ground bending a sheets of metal into different animals that Katara described. Once finished she'd set them into the pond meant for turtleducks and the water bender would make them float and dance among the small, cute animals who quacked in delight.

Sokka and Suki were flying around on Appa's hair back. The great beast would hang in the air and allow the couple to collected cloud-flies that shined in the mist of their bottles. Iroh sat with some of the freedom fighters retelling exciting war stories of all the nations in the lands. The kids would sit around listening intently at the older man.

The couple sat under the apple tree. " This is so boring." Zuko complained, Mai leaned into his arm in agreement.

"There's nothing to do around here." she said lazily watching all the different activities in the yard.

_**For him**_

__A young teenager looked at of her barred window. The metal rods had large notches into them but they refused to break, not that she was small enough to actually escape from the tiny window if they did.

She used to be of the Fire Princess, the crown heir to the Fire Nation throne, best friends but she gave it all up. All the perks and power that came with her old potion, the approving glances from her parents, the recondition any person would he wanted was all gone now.

Mai was now in jail for high treason against her country. She went from a noble, rich, lady in waiting to a common prisoner. But it didn't faze her.

Why? Because she knew when she looked up at that moon in the sky she could tell that a certain fire bending ex-prince was looking at the same one too. Mai gave up every thing for the man who shattered her heart. She gave up everything for him.

_**Jealous**_

__Zuko felt his inner flames flaring up in his belly as he watched the scene in front of him. The burning sensation to rip the guy's head off rippled through him. How dare he talk to Mai? It took everything in his power not to blow out fire from his mouth and destroy the building.

His golden iris looked at his knife wielder as she looked uncaring as usually but she was listening more intently then she was trained to do. She made eye contact and even allowed the teen boy to _touch_ her! His hand was tapping at the the edges of her inky hair. The very hair he ran his fingers through!

He stormed to the the duo, hands shaking from sheer anger. Mai looked him over quickly.

"What's your problem?" She asked in her bored tone. She wasn't stupid, she already knew.

"Nothing," Zuko looked at the boy next to her. Tall, shorter then him, brown hair that was pulled in a low ponytail at the nape of his neck. Large brown eyes, rather lanky physique. Nothing that impressive, but still the fire prince felt the need to be on guard. Zuko could sense he had the common spark in him, the boy was a fire bender.

" Who's this?" Zuko cut him down with his eyes, the boy crawled into himself in fear.

"Hi, I'm Naru, Mai's cousin." He held a nervous hand out to him. Zuko looked from Naru to Mai, confused.

"And this is Zuko, my idiotic boyfriend." Mai replied for him, as he stood there motionless and embarrassed.

_**Animals**_

"Mai likes Zuko! Mai likes Zuko!" Azula taunted her 'friend'. The young girl with buns on either side of her head blushed as she frown.

"I do not! I just said that maybe we should be nicer to him!" She defended herself, she did not wish to reveal to the young princess and acrobat that she indeed had a crush on the prince.

"That sounds like love to me! And look her aura is all pink instead of that dingy color! She must like him." Ty lee reasoned through a fit of giggles. Mai glared at the two girls before rushing off to the bushes, their laughter still ringing in her ears.

She kept running until she came to a pond full of turtle ducks. The shelled animals waded out of the water, happy to greet a new friend. The animals nibbled at her bare toes, asking for food.

"Shoo! Go away." she pushed the billed creatures off of her only to have more climb up her sleeves and chest. No matter what she did to run them off the critters refused to leave her alone.

"Wow, they must really like you." a voice belonging to no other then Prince Zuko. Mai blushed, turned her head away and nodded.

"Here." He pulled some bread out of his pocket and sprinkled small pieces into the flock. The animals left the girl alone to feed on the treat. "You okay?" He asked. Even though Mai was on of Azula's friends, he liked her a lot. She wasn't loud or as annoying as Ty Lee or as mean and bratty as his sister. She was kind and quite.

"Yea." she mumbled under her breathe.

"Can I stay here...if you'd like I mean you don't have to..." The fire bending male asked awkwardly.

"Sure." She gave a small smile to him.

**Done! Hoped you liked it and plz review!**


End file.
